Soul Stuck
by Seismic Blade
Summary: Energy bending is unstable in the hands of a child, even if he is The Avatar. When Aang accidently flips Zuko and Katara's bending abilities, it gives them a supernatural bond that threatens to pull them together...or rip them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I noticed that a lot of Zutara fics are either capture fics or arranged marriage fics. And although I enjoy those, I decided to do something different in my own Zutara fic. Warning! There will be **_**slight**_** promise spoilers. You have been warned. But you'd need a magnifying glass to spot them anyway, so if you haven't read the book it won't spoil anything earth shattering. **

Chapter One

"I was bored."

Zuko curled his lip in mute disgust. That was her stupid justification for cheating on him: a lack of amusement. He had been suspicious of Mai's faithfulness for a while, so one night after a date, he decided to secretly follow her home. What he had seen was just what he expected. His girlfriend was kissing some other guy, completely unaware that Zuko was watching the ordeal. Her betrayal stung.

"I bore you?" Zuko asked, his temper rising.

"What did you expect, Zuko? You're always chained to that desk of yours, never paying me any attention," Mai replied, drably.

"I have responsibilities, Mai. I have a nation to run."

Even as they were having the quarrel, Zuko was sitting at his desk, in his office chair. He had even closed the crimson curtains to block out distractions from the outside. The fact that he was in his office proved Mai's point of Zuko being a workaholic. Before the argument, he had been responding to a letter from The Earth King. Mai had just happened to walk in and check on him when he decided to finally confront her. His favorite pen was still grasped firmly in his hand, ready to pick up right where he left off as soon as their fight was over.

"That doesn't mean you should push everyone else away," she defended.

"I can't believe you're blaming me for this!"

"It's your fault. If could stop being so dull all the time…"

"Well if I'm so tedious, why don't you go and find someone else more thrilling?" Zuko hissed.

"Maybe I will."

With a flick of her long hair, Mai turned on her heel and left the office. Zuko groaned, flames literally shooting out of his mouth. This was far too much for so early in the day. It wasn't even lunch, and Zuko had just lost his girlfriend to a stranger.

Aang peeked his head in the doorway. "Uh, is this a good time?" he questioned.

"Oh, Aang! What brings you here?" Immediately, Zuko straightened up.

"I just wanted to show you some of the future plans for Republic City, but if you're busy…"

"No. I'm not. Not anymore. In fact, why don't we go outside and look at the plans together?" Zuko suggested.

"If you're up to it…"

Zuko stood up, and put his beloved pen down. He could break away from his paperwork for a few minutes, couldn't he? Of course, Zuko told himself. Some sunshine could do him some good. He gestured for Aang to follow him, and the two of them headed toward The Palace garden to discuss their plans.

OoOoO

Eventually, the two friends grew bored with the talk of politics and the conversation began to drift to other things. They both sat on the edge of the pond, chatting. Aang's feet were in the water near the tree; Zuko preferred not to dirty his traditional fire lord robes so he leaned up against the apple tree. In the Fire Nation, apples were a rarity; a foreign delicacy native to the Earth Kingdom. Zuko had taken a liking to them during his stay in Ba Sing Se, so he had ordered an apple tree be planted in the garden. It added to the overall friendly, happy vibe the place gave off.

"So," Aang said, plucking an apple from Zuko's tree, "I ran into Mai on my way into your office, is everything okay with you two?"

A bitter chuckle almost escaped Zuko's lips—Aang just had turned fourteen. He didn't know anything about love, and there was no way he could fully understand an eighteen year old guy's relationship. Sure Aang and Katara _were _technically dating but that amounted to Katara mothering him, Aang doting on her, and constant use of the word sweetie. However, it was nice that Aang wanted to feel his friend's pain.

"I don't want to talk about it," Zuko responded.

Aang smiled at him. "Oh come on, Zuko. Talking about problems is a healthy way to express them. You're being a grump."

"She cheated on me. She left me. What else is there to say?" he snapped.

"You could talk about your feelings," Aang told him.

"No thanks, you wouldn't understand anyway."

"Why not?"

Sighing, Zuko slumped ever further against the tree. How long had it been since the Fire Lord had last slept more than a nap or two in between a meeting or letter? Too long. And with Mai gone, Zuko doubted he'd be sleeping for a long time. Guilt stirred inside of Zuko. He was a jerk. Not only to Mai, but to Aang as well, who was just trying to help him quit his brooding. When he spoke again, his tone was less sharp and sweeter.

"You're the Avatar, master of all types of bending. Love isn't exactly something you can master at fourteen," Zuko answered.

"Actually," Aang corrected, "I technically haven't mastered all types of bending. I can't lightning bend, blood bend, metal bend, heal, sand bend, and my energy bending is pretty sloppy."

A look of confusion came across Zuko's face. "Energy bending?" Zuko echoed.

"I learned it from a Lion Turtle," Aang explained.

That clarification did not make Zuko any less confused. "A Lion Turtle?"

"It's an Avatar thing. I used energy bending to defeat the, um, previous Fire Lord. But it can also do a lot of other things. I'm not completely sure what it's capable of. It's a really old form of bending."

"That sounds powerful," Zuko observed.

"The only problem is that I haven't been able to explore it. It's not like anyone's going to offer to let me practice on them."

Those words might as well have been an invitation with scented parchment. Underneath Aang's careful words was a message clearer than day: let me practice on you. And despite how dangerous energy bending probably was, Zuko himself was curious. It wasn't every day someone assisted The Avatar in mastering an ancient, forgotten technique. Helping Aang in this would be a rare honor.

"I would be honored to aid you in learning energy bending."

"Really?" Aang's eyes widened in delight. "Thank you so much, Zuko. You don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem."

Aang stood up, leaving his half eaten apple on the ground in the emerald grass. The airbender motioned for Zuko to do the same. Slipping out of his upper attire, Zuko rose. He folded up his precious robe and set it next to the tree. The long sleeves of the Fire Lord's robe would only get in the way.

"Okay! Let's begin…"

OoOoO

Staying in one place had never been Aang's thing. After all, the kid wasan air _nomad_. It was practically written in his blood; it was what his people did. So whenever Aang got a bad case of wanderlust, Katara was more than happy to accompany her_ boyfriend—_the word felt weird in her mouth still, even after two years—on his journeys. But the whole traveling the world thing was getting old. Katara had enough adventures for a lifetime. Now she just wanted something more…stable.

Still, she enjoyed being around Aang enough to keep that opinion inside. His latest trip was to the Fire Nation, to talk to Zuko about political decisions. While Zuko and Aang talked, Katara chose to go to the market to restock on supplies. She assumed that when she returned, Aang would be back. But no, he obviously was still at The Fire Nation Palace, leaving Katara alone with Appa. Sometimes, she wished that it wasn't _just _the two of them; her brother and Toph now went on their own adventures running a mental bending school and rebuilding her home. Maybe, if they were there, she wouldn't feel so lonely all the time. Katara set the supplies next to Appa, who didn't react at her presence.

Momo landed on her shoulder. "Why is he taking so long?"

Of course, Momo didn't answer her. She sighed, and stroked the flying lemur's fur. Katara didn't want to be a bother, but Aang hadn't really been paying attention to _them _lately. It seemed that he had forgotten that he wasn't just The Avatar, but her boyfriend as well. Aang was constantly abandoning her on their journey, going off on "Avatar business". She was beginning to feel like the tag along girlfriend.

Katara loathed feeling so needy, so she found a way to justify following Aang. She told herself she would head towards The Palace to see Zuko. The lie was believable; she hadn't seen her friend in months. So, with Momo on her shoulder, she began to walk towards Zuko's domain. Luckily, it wasn't far from the place where Aang and Katara were camping.

A blinding light shot up into the skies, melting the nearby clouds. It appeared to be coming from the general direction of The Palace. Katara knew that could only mean one thing: something was happening with Aang. Panicking, Katara spirited to The Palace, running past the guards. They didn't try to stop her. She and all of the members of Team Avatar were welcome here—and the last disaster was still fresh in their minds. She paused, once, to ask a guard a very important question.

"Where are they?" Katara demanded.

"Out in the garden," she answered, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No time to explain!" Katara ran to the garden entrance, the glowing light guiding her footsteps. Momo flew away, frightened at her hectic behavior.

What she witness was unlike anything she had ever seen. Aang and Zuko stood in the garden, near the pond inhabited by the turtleducks. Even they froze in their pond; taken captive by awe. The source of the light was emitting from Aang and Zuko's mouth, pouring out into the heavens. Both of their bodies glowed; Aang's light was an icy blue, Zuko's a fiery maroon. For a moment, Katara was still. It was a lot for her to process.

But then, the red energy became aggressive. It began moving—no, that wasn't the right word—consuming the light blue energy on Aang's body. To Katara, that didn't look promising. If she didn't do anything, Aang's very essence would disappear. So Katara did what she could.

At full speed, she attempted to tackle the Fire Lord down to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the faves, alerts, and constructive reviews! I'll try to update again really soon Those who have read the promise will understand my over use of a certain "S" word in this chapter. :)**

Chapter Two

"What happened?" Zuko demanded.

Nobody was able to fully comprehend what just had happened. The question went unanswered. Aang was giving Zuko a demonstration of energy bending, when Katara pushed Zuko. For some unfathomable reason. Instead of knocking The Fire Lord into the pond, she had simply joined them with her own light. Her energy was plum, Zuko noticed. For a few moments, the three stood there, trapped. Then, Aang lost control and the three of them were all hit with the recoil.

"Is everyone okay?" Aang asked, checking his own body for bruises.

"Yes," Katara answered, "and I'm glad you're okay, sweetie."

The couple hugged sweetly; Zuko rolled his eyes. "Why did you try to shove me?"

"I thought you were hurting Aang. But I'm happy it was all a misunderstanding. Speaking of which, what were you doing, anyway?" Katara questioned.

"I was practicing my energy bending. I thought it would be a good idea to fully master it in case something came up," Aang explained.

Since Katara didn't question what energy bending was, the topic had obviously come up. "Well I'm glad nobody was hurt."

Yet something was completely out of place. Zuko could sense it. A bone-chilling sense of foreboding crept up on him, although he did not know what exactly could've gone wrong. Over the years, Zuko had learned to trust his instincts more than anything else. He scrutinized his body, and was unable to find anything out of the usual. Skeptical, he crossed his arms. Something was coming, and when it arrived…

"What's this?" Katara said, looking at a cut on Aang's forehead, which was trickling a little blood.

"Sweetie, it's nothing," Aang insisted.

"Let me fix it."

Katara released her bending water, prepared to waste water healing Aang's inane injury. However, this time the liquid did not obey her hands. After two more tries, she grew frustrated and forcibly poured the water on her hands. It dripped from her finger tips, limp. For whatever reason, the master water bender no longer had control of her native element.

"That's strange," Katara remarked.

She turned to the pond, and Aang turned to watch. By the way she moved her hands, her intentions were clear. She was going to summon a colossal wave in the middle of Zuko's well-groomed garden. But when she moved her hands, the water did not respond. Baffled, Katara stared at her hands as if they were someone else's. She looked up at Aang, expecting answers.

"My bending's gone!" she exclaimed in horror.

"Calm down, Katara. Aang will be able to give your bending back," Zuko pacified.

"Uh…" Aang started, but was cut off by his girlfriend.

She glowered at Zuko. "Easy for you to say calm down! You still have your bending," Katara pointed out, and then in a softer tone she added, "but I trust Aang."

"I'm not so sure about that," Zuko said darkly.

"You never know until you try!" Aang chirped, cheerful.

Taking in a deep breath, Zuko thrust his fist out. His form was more than flawless. Usually, a powerful fireball would've been shot from his fist, charring anything in its path. Not today. Zuko couldn't even feel his inner fire. His element, too, had abandoned him. This was no shock to Zuko. He _knew _something was wrong from the very start. His fears were just confirmed.

"Well this is great!" He complained, sarcastically.

Aang airbended the leaves on the tree. "Well at least my bending still works." His intent was to be optimistic, but his friends' dismay doubled at this fact.

Zuko threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "How can I be the _Fire _Lord if I'm not even a firebender?" he yelled.

"Zuko, we may have to start calling you the Water Lord," Katara told him, staring at something Zuko didn't see.

"Why on earth would you say that?"

Katara made the universal finger twirl for _look behind you_. She and Aang had been facing the pond the entire time; he had been facing them. Zuko pivoted. The pond's waters no longer serene. in fact, there were ripples, little waves dancing on the surface. Turtleducks bobbed in the water, helpless. Vacancy took over Zuko's features. The water…did it just…respond to his rage? Was that _his _doing?

"You're a waterbender."

The realization was startling. "No," Zuko growled, "I'm the Fire Lord. I can't be a waterbender! I've already lost my firebending before, and I'm not going to lose it again!"

"Sweetie, why don't you try to firebend?" Aang suggested.

"You don't just 'try to firebend'," Zuko grumbled, "It's an art that takes practice, time, and discipline."

Zuko's brooding went unnoticed. All eyes were on Katara, as she mimicked Zuko's punch from before. At first, nothing happened. But Aang nodded, encouragingly, and the girl tried again. Sparks flew. The flames backfired, and almost burned her face. But there were orange flames were there shouldn't have been. Perfect, Zuko thought, sourly.

"Ugh! We've switched bending! How is that even possible?" Zuko cried.

"Relax, Zuko," Katara mocked, imitating his patronizing voice from before, "Aang will be able to fix it."

"Shut up," Zuko hissed.

"And I will fix it. Avatar's promise, sweetie." The smile he delivered with his promise was sincere.

"How?" Zuko snapped.

"Um…I know! I can meditate and consult the spirit world. There's got to be _someone _who can help us."

"Aang's right," Katara placated, "we'll be back to ourselves in no time."

Aang sat down in the grass. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes. It was overt from the position he was in that he was trying to meditate. Both Zuko and Katara's eyes bore a whole in the back of his head. They expected that at any minute, Aang's eyes would snap open and he would devise a remedy for their dilemma.

The Avatar opened one eye. "You know, it's kind of hard to focus on going to the spirit world with you two staring at me like that…"

OoOoO

At high noon. That's the time the three picked to meet back up in the garden to hear Aang's vital news. Neither Zuko nor Katara could coax Aang into giving them any information about his journey to the spirit world before this designated time. Katara waited very patiently. Whatever news Aang had, it was probably not as bad as whatever she thought it would be. With this seed of hope in her heart, she was able to carry on without much fretting.

Eventually, the middle of the day was upon them. Just as promised, each party was there. With their eyes on Aang. Zuko's gold eyes were harsh and pessimistic, while Katara's were bright and eager.

Sighing, The Avatar delivered his message. "I spoke with the very first avatar. He told me that in his great grandfather's time, energy bending was still around and every once and a while, people would switch energies."

"Good," Katara said, "That must mean it's curable."

"In order to switch back, both parties must master the other's energy and adopt it as his…or her, in Katara's case, own. He thinks…"

"He _thinks_?" Zuko interjected.

"He's not quite sure, because back then normal bending didn't exist and energies were not quite tied to someone's bending. He thinks that if you master the other's elements that everything will go back to normal. But it's supposed to be hard, because you both have opposing elements."

"Did he say anything else?" Katara questioned.

"Uh, I don't know, something about you two developing a stronger 'connection' the more time you spend swapped. After that, I wasn't really paying attention," Aang admitted.

"Gee, isn't that helpful," Zuko muttered.

"What does this 'connection' entail?" Katara asked.

Suddenly, Zuko felt very uncomfortable. And by the scarlet blush on Katara's cheeks, Zuko knew that she, too, was unsettled by the word. They had seen the Ember Island Player's version of the "connection" the two had, and knew what false assumptions others harbored about their friendship. They were friends, with a healthy, platonic relationship. And if this accident caused the two to start feeling something deeper—Zuko refused to finish his thought. It wasn't going to happen. Aang smiled, oblivious to their concerns.

"It probably means you'll become better friends," Aang said, not phased.

"Ha! Looks like sifu hotman is going to become my super best friend," Katara joked. But she couldn't fool Zuko. He could see the glint of nervousness in her eyes; hear the hesitation in her voice.

Her boyfriend didn't pick up on the hints. "That's great."

"Say, Aang, why don't you start teaching me firebending tomorrow? Maybe afterwards you can show Water Lord a thing or two about waterbending as well," Katara suggested.

"Well, actually, I was planning on going to the Southern Watertribe to help with repairs. They need a lot of skilled waterbenders," Aang said.

"Maybe I can help!" Katara offered.

"Most of the job requires creating ice, sweetie." Aang was very subtle in his rejection.

"Oh. I can't waterbend. Right," Katara said, the dejection clear in her voice.

"But I'm sure Zuko would love to teach you while I'm gone. You can even teach him waterbending. Although, I suppose you'll both have to do without demonstrations."

"How long until you're back?"

Aang shrugged. "I don't know," and then, finally picking up on Katara's sullen face, her added, "but you'll have Zuko for company, and I heard Toph is stopping by at some point to have that 'life changing experience' that Zuko owes her. Or at least that's what she told me."

"I'll miss you, sweetie," Katara purred.

Aang laughed. "I'm not leaving for a while, sweetie." The two kissed, pretending that their mutal friend wasn't right there.

"Let's get this over with," Zuko grumbled.

**Questions I thought I should answer:**

**1. Q: Where's Momo going?**

**A: He was scared, and ran off back to Appa. Don't worry, he's now safe and sound with Aang. :)**

**2. And why didn't Appa react to Katara's presence, if someone's nearby he usually at least grunts or something, or does he only do that to Aang? Was he asleep?**

**A: You seem to have a knack for noticing things! I didn't think anyone would ask. Appa was sleeping, but I didn't include it in the previous chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Thanks again for all the support. Laser Lance 720 had a suggestion that I should make the chapters longer. After reading that, I completely agreed. So, this chapter and all future chapters will be longer than the first few. Chapter four will be the longest we have so far. Also, I couldn't find a way for Aang to break up with Katara without him being really OOC, so I just had him piss Katara off before he left. Note: Aang did not mean to take everything with him, he was just absent minded. Which isn't too OOC. Anyway, enjoy :)**

Chapter Three

"I can't believe that jerk!" Katara fumed, stomping. "It's one thing to leave me to help my people, but it's another to take _all _of our stuff with him! What kind of logic is that?"

Zuko had his head in his knees, and leaned against the wall. Katara knew that Zuko was only half-listening; he had a bad habit of disappearing into his own dark little world. Still, it was nice to pretend that he was. But after the last sentence fully sunk in, he lifted his head up and looked at her.

"Wait, did you say he took _all_ of your stuff? As in you have nothing?"

Bitterness was laced in her voice. "Yes. Now I'm stuck at The Talking Dragon Hotel."

It was the only hotel Katara could afford anywhere near the Palace after Aang took what had been"The Community Funds" back when Team Avatar had been off saving the world. The establishment did not have a reputation for being tidy or pleasant. Katara's room was a prime example. Her window was broken, the walls were filthy, and the entire room spelled like old smoke. By the expression on Zuko's face, Katara knew that he also did not find the hotel appealing. His nose was crinkled in disgust at the mention of its name.

"The Talking Dragon? Katara, that's one of the worst hotels in town. You're lucky you weren't impaled on your first night," Zuko told her.

She rolled her eyes. "I know."

"You're staying with me in The Palace."

The way he said it surprised Katara. There was not a moment of hesitation. Judging by his tone, there was also no implied conditions. She eyed her friend curiously. Zuko could be fickle, harsh, and reclusive. Yet sometimes, The Fire Lord could be quite sweet. She wasn't sure how react to his generosity, or whether to accept it.

"I don't know how to thank you," Katara told him. Her eyes shone like a thousand stars.

"Then don't. You would've done the same if the roles were reversed," Zuko responded.

Their chat was touching. They were never going to get anywhere if all they did was talk, though. The room they were in—the royal training room—was suited for sparring, not complaining. In fact, it was designed to be ideal for firebending training. Zuko had designed it himself. It was a spacious room, with an abundance of mirrors. Whatever move you made, you could see from every angle. Or whatever mistake you made. The floor was padded, so if you fell you wouldn't get hurt. Much. Dummies were also present, in case you didn't have a partner. This room was not meant for holding your anger in. It was meant for taking it out. Zuko seemed to know this well. He stood up.

"You said you were angry earlier. Why don't you use your anger as fuel?" Zuko suggested, referring to her complaint about Aang.

"I thought fire wasn't the element of anger," Katara argued, quoting an earlier argument. Zuko was always defending his element, saying it wasn't as destructive as people portrayed it. Sometimes, Katara agreed with him. Others, she refused to see it any other way.

"It's not," Zuko allowed, "it's the element of power and energy. It's also the element of ambition. Or as I like to call it, _desire._" The way he said the word desire sent shivers down her spine. It was an unfamiliar feeling.

Katara nodded, enthralled, and Zuko continued, "Often, anger can be closely linked to ambition. All you need is a drive."

The Fire Lord smirked, as if he had said the cleverest thing in the world. Katara rolled her eyes. He had probably planned than line out, trying to imitate his Uncle's wisdom. Or perhaps he just wanted to lighten the mood a bit.

"Okay, hothead, where do we begin?"

"Breathing."

Katara raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Breathing?"

"It's the most important thing about firebending."

She snickered at him in disbelief. "I think I know how to breathe, Zuko. How else would I be alive?"

His facial expression darkened. It reminded Katara of the sun retreating into the clouds, leaving the world in darkness. He took a few steps closer, as if he was going to splash water on Katara's face with his new found ability. She flinched; preparing to be dowsed in water. But he never struck. In fact, now that Katara could see his face clearly, he did not look mildly annoyed. Zuko appeared serene. He stood in front of her, as if he was listening to something. Katara blinked.

"You're wrong. Your breathing is shallow, weak, and far too frequent. If you were firebending right now, you'd fail miserably. Also, you lack discipline. "

"We'll see about that," Katara hissed back, clearly insulted.

Putting her pride before logic, Katara challenged Zuko's keen observation. He may have been a master firebender—emphasis on _have been_—but he had underestimated her. With a determined scowl, she tried to remember what stance Zuko always took. She thrust her left hand forward, sharply. But instead of going forward, the flames launched themselves backwards, heading towards Katara's face. She panicked, tripped, and fell.

Instead of hitting the ground, she found herself in strong, capable arms. "You sure showed me. Why don't you sit down and we'll work on some breathing exercises before you get seriously burned? "

Disgusted, she broke away from him. She was scared, that's all. That's what had thrown off her aim horrendously. She tried again. And again. And again. Zuko watched all of her sincere attempts with curious , calculating eyes. Finally, after all her toils, an ember went in the correct direction. However, it wasn't an impressive sight. The flame was probably tinier than Katara's hand. Still, after so many failed attempts, she would of been content if it was the size of a copper piece.

"Ha!" Katara shouted in wonderful victory. "Who's breathing is terrible now, Zuko? Looks like I caught on after all!"

Without warning, Zuko scooped a wooden bucket from the ground, and thoroughly dowsed the firebending novice with water. Dripping wet, Katara pivoted to look at her attacker. Her eyes narrowed with malice. Indifferent, he shrugged and set the bucket back down.

"Hey!" Katara protested.

"Your hair was on fire. That was cute and all, Katara, but if you want to learn firebending, you're going to have to learn how to breathe correctly. We'll meet tomorrow at the same time to work on some basic breathing exercises." He turned to leave, probably to go back to some paperwork left in his office. But Katara stopped him.

"No. Tomorrow you're learning waterbending."

"Katara, I don't think you understand. I'm the _Fire Lord. _If anyone knows about the…the fiasco…I don't even want to think about the uproar it'll start. There are already people who want my sister on the throne. This will fan the flames."

"The quickest way for you to get out of this situation is to become a master waterbender. I know of a river in a forest not too far from here. It's completely secluded. We'll go at night," Katara insisted.

"I have a really long meeting tomorrow, so I'll be too tired," Zuko lied.

For a moment, Katara was taken aback by how easily she had called his bluff. Zuko was an excellent liar when need be, a skill she deduced he must've learned from his banishment. The lie was just as sugary as honey, and as smooth as silk. No one else would've been able to tell. The connection, Katara realized, with a sudden panic. At this rate, they'd be able to read each other's minds. Katara did _not _want to know what was in Zuko's tortured mind. But most importantly, she didn't want him to know what was in hers.

"Then two days from tomorrow," Katara bargained, "or whenever you want. But you're going to have to learn."

At this statement, the blood drained from the Fire Lord's face, leaving him even more pale than usual. Just like Katara, Zuko wasn't quite prepared for the daunting task ahead of the them. Katara almost laughed at the irony of him teasing Katara for her skills in his element, and then backing down from learning her own. The cornered look on the high and mighty ruler of the Fire Nation was almost comical. Keyword: _Almost. _

It would've been funny if his learning waterbending wasn't absolutely vital to the both of them.

OoOoO

Zuko spent a lot of time on Katara's room. Unlike any other room in the palace, all of the curtains, rugs, and sheets were in various shades of blue. He had hoped that the color would make her feel more at home. Once, in passing, Katara had told Zuko that gazing up at the moon during her slumber always made her feel like she was protected. So he had her bed turned to face a large window so that she could properly moon gaze. He had even placed fire lilies in her room; a well-known fire nation gesture of kindness was to give someone fire lilies. But the final thing that he had done was to place her room on the opposite end of the hall than his own.

"Here's your room," Zuko narrated, after leading Katara to her room.

She gingerly stroked the cyan of her sheets. "Wow, Zuko, this is..."

"Too much?" Zuko asked, a little hurt. Out of all of Team Avatar, it was her opinion that mattered the most to him.

She shook her head. "Perfect. I can't believe you went out of your way to do this for me." Zuko heard her words, and knew that they were true.

"It's nothing."

Katara pursed her lips, as if she was going to give him another lecture about his self-esteem. He could never say anything that she considered "self-devaluing" without her protest. But then, smiling at the fire lilies, she seemed to forget about talking to him about that topic. Which in Zuko's mind, was more than alright. If she made him repeat affirmations again, he might just dive in the pond out back. Being angst-y was who he was; why try to change it?

"Zuko, I want to talk to you about something," she said, and then sat on her bed.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

A feeling of dread washed over Zuko. He looked away, his cheeks flushing red. "I don't know what you mean by that," he fibbed.

"Yes. Yes you do. Whatever connection we have gives us the ability to tell whether the other is lying. It took me a while to notice. I can't lie to you, and you can't lie to me either. We might as well be honest with each other."

Slowly, Zuko nodded. Katara was right, it was best to be truthful. He hung his head in shame. "You're right."

"There may be other...interesting qualities of this connection that may happen over time."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that I am with Aang. And whatever you may feel for me..."

The Fire Lord glared at her. "Though Mai and I are no longer together, I still love her."

Somehow, his statement offended Katara. Her facial expression was both irritated and even a little sad. She crossed her arms, closing herself off to him. Her behavior was a mystery to Zuko. Didn't she want him _not _to want her? What had he said wrong? Women, Zuko inwardly scoffed. He would never completely understand them. And to think he had thought Mai was difficult.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well luckily for you,_ Mr. Stud_, I don't have feelings for you either," she grumbled.

That's when it hit him. Was...was Katara _lying? _Zuko began to feel uncomfortable. Her statement had triggered a strong feeling inside of him; there was something amiss with her words. But that couldn't have been true. Katara promised; neither of the were going to lie to one another. He trusted her. Perhaps he had imagined the feeling. It was, after all, getting late. And he was tired from all of his duties as a Fire Lord. Whatever connection they shared was one-sided. At least that's what Zuko hoped.

"That's good, isn't it?" Zuko demanded.

"Of course!" Katara snapped.

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

When Katara spoke again, her voice was much quieter. "I don't know. I guess I'm still frustrated from firebending earlier today."

Zuko ran his fingers through his raven hair. "A lot happened today."

"I'm tired," Katara voiced.

"I'm exhausted myself. I guess I should go."

"Okay. See you two days from now, for waterbending practice?"

Zuko flinched. He still hadn't mentally prepared himself for waterbending practice. "Unfortunately. Hope you have a nice night."

He closed the door, and sighed. There was certainly something wrong between them. The only problem was that Zuko had no idea how to fix it.


End file.
